It Happened to Me
by Sarah32924
Summary: Sara Sidle has always been prone to getting emtionally involved with her cases, but this one takes her over the edge. WARNING: Graphic Material. If you do not like it, please don't read it. And, obviously, I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1

The hospital room was faintly lit, smelled of fresh paint, and silent aside from the steady beeping of the heart monitor. Sara Sidle sat next to the bed, holding the hand of a young unconscious woman, feeling numb to the core. These cases were always the most draining for Sara. Emotionally and physically.

"Sadie," Sara started, pausing to keep her voice steady, "I promise you that I will find the man who did this to you…. I know how it feels to be on the receiving end, and I know how traumatizing it is. I'm sorry this has happened to you. No one should have to go through this." Her voice cracked as tears brimmed her eyes, disabling her from speaking. "I'll be back tomorrow, I promise."

Letting go of Sadie's hand, she stood up and turned to face the door, only to find Grissom standing in the doorway.

"Sara." He acknowledged.

"Grissom, what are you doing here?"

"Sara, I think it would be best if you were removed from this case and took some personal time to yourself. Take a few days off, clear your mind." Grissom replied moving closer.

"I appreciate your concern, but I'm fine. Really, I am." Sara said playing with her sleeve.

"I'm not giving you an option, Sara. I'm telling you."

"Grissom, I need to do this. I can't sit and do nothing when the man who did this is out there doing this to some other defenseless woman. I can't! I need to know that I'm doing something to help." A tear slowly trickled down her cheek. Grissom moved his hand to cup her cheek, wiping away the tear.

"Sara, where you are emotionally involved in this case, you won't be doing any of these women any help. Your emotions will get in the way of your judgment and could jeopardize the case. You need to take some time and heal yourself." He removed his hand from her cheek.

"Grissom, please." She pleaded.

'Go home, Sara. Get some rest." He said gently.

Sara sighed, looked down at the floor a moment, and moved around Grissom and left the room. Grissom followed soon after, pausing just outside the room, watching her leave.

She felt safer in the dark, smoking a cigarette, a beer sitting on the table in front of her. The television had done nothing to distract her from the images and feelings tormenting her body.

These cases always brought back the smells, the touches, the feelings of vulnerability and helplessness. When she saw the women laying on the hospital beds or at the sites, she saw herself laying there. She saw the bruises and the glossy, pain filled eyes.

Stubbing out her cigarette she drew her legs up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them and resting her head there.

FLASHBACK

"Look at me!" He shouted, hovering over her. His breathing was heavy, his breath hot on her neck.

She cried out in pain as he entered her, tears streaming down her cheeks, thoughts of how he was going to kill her.

"I said look at me!" He grabbed her jaw and forced her to look him in the eyes as he took advantage of her. He rammed himself into her body with such force that her head fell back onto the floor and she fell into unconsciousness.

END FLASHBACK

Sara ran to the bathroom, emptying the contents of her stomach into the toilet. No matter how many cases she dealt with, they always brought that memory back. She couldn't get his scent off of her, the feeling of his skin pressed against her naked body.

Making sure her stomach was agreeing with her, she flushed the toilet and stood up. She undressed as fast as she possibly could, and turned the shower on. Stepping in, she grabbed the soap and scrubbed her body. Slowly his scent faded, but the feel of him on her skin remained. Crying, she turned the shower on as hot as it would go, burning her. But she didn't care. Even as the scolding water tormented her skin, she started feeling better, as if it erased any trace of him off of her.

No longer able to take the humidity of the bathroom, she turned the shower off and stepped into her bathrobe. She started feeling light headed, and walked into her bedroom and turned the AC on. The brisk air protruding from it cascaded on her face, blowing her hair disarray.

A true rarity, she allowed herself to fall onto her bed and curled up into a fetal position. Maybe Grissom was right. Maybe she was too emotionally involved in the case. But right now she didn't want to think about it. All she wanted to do was sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning she awoke with a start. The knocking on the door continued on and on. She thought that the person might leave if she didn't respond, but apparently not. She got up, ran her fingers through her tousled hair, turned the AC off, and went to go answer the door. Still feeling anxious, she looked through the peep hole and was surprised to see who it was, but answered it anyway.

"Catherine. What brings you here?" Sara asked, stepping out of the way to let her in.

"Well, when you didn't show up for work this morning, I went to ask Grissom what happened and he told me you were on personal leave. I just wanted to make sure you were okay. Are things alright?"

Sara walked past her and sat on the couch Indian style. She sighed, "Yeah, things are fine. I got a little wrapped up in one of the cases I was working on and Grissom thought it would be better for me to be removed and to take some time off. When I told him I was fine, he basically told me he was ordering me to. I had no choice. I want nothing more right now than to be at work, helping out wherever I can."

Catherine moved over to the couch and took a seat on the opposite end. "Sara, is this about the Sadie Carlson's case?"

Sara nodded. "How did you know?"

Catherine sighed lightly and continued. "Well, I've been trying to put two and two together for some time now, and whenever these abuse cases, primarily sexual abuse cases, come up…we lose you. You're always out trying to get more evidence where there isn't any, you follow any lead, even though it won't get you anywhere, and you never go home. You spend the rest of your time with the victim."

"Am I not allowed to spend time with the victim?" Sara asked, feeling defensive.

"Of course you are but- Look…I didn't come here to argue with you , Sara. I came to check on you because I care. You have become one of my good friends and I don't like seeing you like this."

"Like what? I'm fine." She lied.

"Sara, look." Catherine pointed to the several beer bottles on the living room table and the new pack of cigarettes which was just about empty. "And have you taken a look in the mirror yet this morning? I'm in no way trying to be rude, Sara, but you look like hell. Your eyes are blood shot, there are bags under them, it's almost eleven and you haven't even gotten out of bed yet. Are you seeing what I'm seeing?"  
"Catherine, I really appreciate you coming here to check on me, but I'm alright. I'll be back at work in two days looking as good as new. I just didn't get much sleep last night, is all. Don't worry about me." Sara stated.

Catherine sighed and ran her hands over her legs. "Alright. But if you need anything, anything at all, call me, okay?"

"Okay." Sara smiled. Catherine leaned over and gave her a hug and stood up to leave. Sara followed close behind to lock the door behind her.

"Bye." They said in unison. After locking the door, Sara looked at the mess she left from the night before and sighed. "Well, looks like it's time to clean up a bit." She said to herself.

* * *

"Hey, Grissom. Wait up!" Warrick lightly jogged up to Grissom. "I just got a phone call from the hospital. It's about the case that Sara was working on."

Grissom stopped in his tracks and looked at Warrick, dismissing the files he had open in his hand. "What's up?"

"Turns out she took a turn for the worse…. She passed away a few minutes ago." He replied.

"Damn it!" Grissom said under his breath.

"Would you like me to call her?" Warrick asked.

Grissom thought for a moment. "No, I'll take care of it. Thanks, Warrick." He said and walked off.

* * *

After cleaning her apartment, something she hadn't done for so long, Sara readied herself for her trip to the hospital. She pulled her hair up into a pony and put a hat on, knowing that her hair just wasn't going to agree with her. Looking through her closet, she spotted a pair of jeans that she hadn't even worn yet and a light orange spaghetti strap shirt. 'Good enough.' She thought to herself.

Just as she picked up her car keys, there was a knock at the door, yet again. She grabbed her coffee mug and looked through the peep hole. 'Jeeze," she thought, and opened the door.

"Grissom, what a pleasure to see you." Sara said, mildly sarcastic.

"Sara, may I come in for a minute?"

"Actually, I was just about to head over to the hospital to see Sadie. I may not be on the case anymore, but I promised her I'd go see her today." Sara replied, waiting for a reprimand.

"That's what I came to talk to you about."

She read his face, just like she'd always been able to. What she was reading wasn't good. Moving aside to let him in, she stuck her hand in her pants pocket. After shutting the door, she moved over to the couch and took a seat beside him.

"What happened?" Sara demanded.

"The hospital called Warrick. I assigned him to take over your case…. Sara, she didn't make it." Grissom said gently.

Her stomach turned and she felt the blood drain from her face. She looked away from Grissom, trying to hide the quivering of her bottom lip and the tears starting to pool her eyes. But he knew. Just like he always did. He took her shaking hands in his.

"Sara, look at me." He tried to soothe her. "Please."

After a moment of trying to relax her face, but failing miserably, she looked at him. She could see he felt bad as well.

"It's not your fault, honey." He said.

"Isn't it? I mean, I have done nothing to help her. I-"

"You stayed with her and talked to her. It's all you could have done." He interrupted. "Now the rest of the team and I are going to nail this guy. He slipped up and we have a print. Warrick is searching through the database as we speak. There is nothing else we could have done for her, Sara. All we can do now is bring down this son of a bitch. It's what she would have wanted."

Sara looked down at their hands and stood up, wiping her tears away. She didn't like people seeing this side of her. The part of her that made her feel weak. "I'm sorry." She said.

"Don't be, Sara. There's nothing to be sorry about. You're human." He stood up. "What do you say we get something to eat? I'm still on, but I can take a short lunch break."

"I don't think I could eat anything." She replied.

"But you need to. Come on, we can go anywhere you'd like. Just lead the way." Grissom gave a warm smile.

Sara smiled back slightly and they exited her apartment.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, everyone. Keep them up! I am open to criticism, so if you have any advice for me or whatever, just let me know. I'll try and keep this fic updated every day. It's summer, so I have a lot of free time onmy hands. Just...please let me know how I'm doing and if I should change anything. Thanks again! 


	3. Chapter 3

-1At the little coffee shop off of Main Street, soft music played in the background, giving it a warm and cozy feeling. Sara had to admit, it was a lot better than just sitting at home doing nothing but sulking and always thinking about Sadie and what happened in her past. She sipped at her coffee here and there, she and Grissom not talking much.

"Thank you." She broke the silence.

Grissom smiled. "For what? I've done nothing." He replied.

"You have. You were there for me when I needed you. I don't have anyone in my life that is there for me like you are. Until I met you, no one ever cared about how I was or how I'd react to anything. Being in the system for a good part of your life makes you realize that you have to fend for yourself and be your own shoulder to cry on because no one cares enough."

Grissom looked down at his coffee and then back up at Sara. "You're welcome. I'm always here if you need me. I'm just a call away, you know that, right?"

"I do now." She gave a small smile, which he returned.

"Sara, do you mind if I ask you a personal question?" He asked.

Sara was taken off guard for a moment, but shook her head. "Not at all."

He searched for the words and the right order to place them. It wasn't easy for him, the whole talking and getting personal business. "When these cases come up…why do they affect on you the way they do?" He was hoping he didn't overstep his boundaries.

But it was the one question she didn't want to be asked. The one question she never shared the answer with to anyone in her life.

When she remained quiet, he decided to back off. "It's okay, you don't have to respond. I was just curious."

"No, no. It's alright. I've just never shared it with anyone before. It's hard." The words were caught in her throat, not knowing where to go next.

The music continued to play, a new ballad swimming through the speakers.

"Really, though. If you don't want to talk about it, that's okay." He replied.

"It's just a lot. More than you have time for, still being on at work, and all. How about you come over tonight and we talk about it then?"

"Sounds good." He replied.

Sara sighed and looked down at her coffee again. Grissom could feel the tension, so he reached over the table and took her right and in his. This took her a moment to get used to, but she laced her fingers with his and gave a small smile to him.

By the time Grissom got back to work, he felt as though he needed to reflect on the days events. Normally on a regular shift, he would just buzz through the halls or go visit a crime scene, analyzing and checking up on tests, and putting the bad guys away. Nothing too idiosyncratic. But being with Sara today, getting beneath the surface for one of the very few times he ever had, made an impact on him.

Sitting as his desk, reading through some files, he heard a knock on the door frame.

"Hey, Griss. You made it back, eh?" Catherine smiled.

"Yep. What's up?"

"Warrick found a match." She turned around and he quickly followed.

As they entered the room that Warrick occupied, they could hear the printing machine spit out the final sheet of paper. Warrick picked it up.

"We're looking for a Cody Underwood. Age: thirty-seven." Warrick said holding up the picture to Catherine and Grissom.

"Does he have a record?" Grissom asked.

"He served fifteen years for sexual assault. Nothing other than that." Warrick replied, reading the information.

"Call Brass, and let's bring him in." Grissom said, feeling the victory right in front of his fingers.


	4. Chapter 4

Sara was sitting on her couch by the police scanner, not really listening, just kind of staring out into space when something caught her attention. She couldn't believe it; they found him!

She got up from the couch and turned off the scanner. Rushing into her room, she made sure she looked at least halfway decent, grabbed her car keys and took off.

The ride there seemed far too long for her. She went as fast as she could without getting pulled over, though a few times she was surprised she wasn't for going nearly sixty in a thirty five zone.

When she arrived, they were bringing him in. She lost it, completely.

"You bastard!" She screamed and pushed him. "Why did you do this!" She started throwing punches at him, crying, her adrenalin at its peak. Officers immediately surrounded them, pulling them away from each other. "Let go of me!" Sara cried. As soon as she stopped fighting against them, Grissom came outside after hearing the commotion. He saw them let go of her, and he immediately went by her side.

"Sara, what's gotten into you?" He said, lightly taking hold of her arms, looking her in the eyes, his tone concerned.

Bystanders watched as the scene unfolded, most people in the streets, one man sitting in his car.

"She's a psycho bitch. You should watch over that slut more closely next time." Cody shouted, wiping the blood from his nose. He smiled with a cold hate behind his eyes.

"Go to Hell!" Sara shouted and went to lunge for him, but Grissom grasped her arms.

"Sara, we've got him, okay? Why are you here?" He said trying to focus her on himself.

"I-I heard about them bringing him in over the police scanner. I flew down here." Sara replied, catching her breath.

"I need to remove that from your apartment, don't I?" Grissom asked rhetorically.

As he started to lead Sara inside, she could hear Cody behind her. "I love it when women fight back."

She managed to take control over herself and didn't look back, letting Grissom lead her into the lounge. When Cody passed, they glared at each other through the window.

"You're bleeding." Grissom said.

"Huh?" Sara asked, not paying attention to him.

"I said, you're bleeding." He took hold of her hand and lightly brushed some of the blood away.

"Argh." Sara winced in pain. She hadn't noticed it before, but now that her adrenalin had gone down, the pain was seeping into her hand.

A man walked past the window and looked at Grissom and Sara as he passed through the halls.

"Here, let's get this cleaned up, okay?" Grissom said and led her to the sink.

Her knuckles were red and were burning. The cool water made them sting at first, but soon after it was numbing and she relaxed some. As Sara dried her hand off, Grissom looked through the drawers that surrounded the sink. Finding some band-aids, he took hold of Sara's hand once again and placed two onto her skin.

"Thanks." She said, quietly.

"No problem. Now, I want you to stay here. Wait for me until I get back and then we can head over to your place." Grissom said.

"Alright." She said and sat down at the table further into the room.

"Good, I'll be back soon." Grissom said. He took one last glance at her and exited.

* * *

"Of course I did it." Cody stated, as if it were no big deal. 

"So you admit that you sexually abused Sadie Carlson, later resulting in killing her?" Brass asked. Grissom sat in the background taking notes on the man's tone and his personality, as well as his statements.

"Wait, you're saying she didn't die right away?" Cody asked confused.

Grissom looked up from his notepad and studied the man's face. He truly seemed confused.

"No, she died today in the hospital." Brass replied.

"That son of a bitch was supposed to take care of her." Cody said under his breath.

Grissom stood up and moved closer to the table. "You didn't do this alone?" He asked.

"Of course not. Killing isn't my thing, just taking advantage of those pathetic excuses of human beings, so I was going to have someone else take care of it for me. Apparently he slacked off a bit." Cody replied.

"What's his name?" Grissom demanded, getting angry.

"What makes you think I'd tell you? Even though he fucked up, I don't give names. We take care of each other. If one of us gets caught, we wait until the other gets out of the slammer and reunite. It's an touching story." He smiled.

"You bastard." Grissom said.

"Grissom, can I speak to you outside a moment?" Brass asked.

They stepped into the hallway and shut the door.

"I don't think we're going to get anything out of him tonight. For now, we'll hold him and what not and if I get anything out of him I'll call your cell phone. If not, I'll see you back here tomorrow. For now, take off. Go home, shower, and get some rest." Brass replied and went back into the interrogation room, leaving Grissom to himself.

Stepping into the lounge, Sara was no where to be found. "Damn it, I told you to stay in here." He said under his breath.

He walked through the halls for a few moments and when he didn't see her at all, he walked outside. She was sitting on the stairs smoking a cigarette, leaning against one of the columns.

"I thought I told you to stay inside?" Grissom asked.

"I was getting to antsy so I came outside to have a cigarette. I needed to calm my nerves." She took a drag of her cigarette and as she exhaled she stubbed it out. "So, did he admit to doing it?"

"Yeah, but he didn't do it alone and he's not speaking up. Brass is going to try and get it out of him tonight and if he doesn't cave in, we'll try again tomorrow." Grissom replied.

Sara's heart fell into her stomach. Two men. She was thinking that if two men attacked her she would be right where Sadie is. She felt lucky and sick to her stomach at the same time.

"Come on, let's go to your place, alright?" Grissom suggested.

Sara nodded and they got into their own cars, Grissom following Sara, a black Mustang trailing soon after.

* * *

Alrighty, this one is just about double the amount of length than the other one. I know where I am going with this story, so you guys won't have to wait long at all. :)

R&R!

Love you all! Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

"Where would you like me to start?" Sara asked, a beer cradled in her right hand.

"Where it began. The beginning." Grissom replied, sitting across from her on the living room table.

Sara sighed and made herself comfortable on the couch. "About four years before I came here, I was leaving my co-worker Stacie's house. She had thrown a get together for the staff at her place, ending around nine. I was a little buzzed so Stacie told me that she'd pick me up in the morning with my car if I didn't want to drive. Thinking it was a smart idea, I took up her offer.

"I was about halfway home when this guy pulled up along side of me. He slowed the car down to the pace I was walking and asked me if I wanted a lift to my apartment. I wasn't buzzed enough to get in the car with a complete stranger, so I declined. So I continued walking, but he just followed, insisting that it wasn't a big deal and he was headed in my direction anyway. Once I refused again he drew a gun and told me to get in the car with him or he's shoot me there." Sara paused, anxiety seeping through her veins.

"If you want to stop, just let me know." Grissom said.

Sara nodded, took a sip of her beer and continued. "Obviously I got in the car with him. He drove straight for about fifteen minutes, his gun pointed at my head until we reached this alley. He turned into it and told me to get out. I did as he said, moving slowly, not wanting to anger him. When I got out, he followed and grabbed hold of my arm. We walked about a few feet down the alley until we came to what seemed like a hole in the wall. He threw me down on the ground…. He tore my clothes of, slapped me across the face. I screamed, but no one could hear me." Grissom took Sara's hand in his, reassuring her that it was alright. "I tried fighting back, but he was so strong. It was as if my punches were a feather light touch to him. They were ineffective. When I didn't do as he told me to, he took his knife out and cut into my side, trailing it down until I did what he said. He forced me to look at him as he raped me, and in the midst of it all, I fell unconscious. The next morning I woke up in a hospital, hooked up to machines."

Tears were now trickling down Sara's face in little rivulets, then fell onto her shirt.

"Oh, Sara. I'm so sorry." Grissom said and moved to the couch. He gathered her into his arms and cradled her like a little girl, letting her cry her pain away. As much as he didn't want to hear what he just had, he was happy that Sara felt comfortable enough to open up to him like this. He wanted to be there for her, always.

Sara sniffled, the sobs subsiding after a while. She remained in his arms, head resting upon his chest, listening to his heart beat.

"I've never told anyone about it since being at the hospital." Sara said quietly.

"I'm glad that you shared it with me." She looked up at him, and he gave her a comforting smile.

"Me too." She replied and rested her head on his chest again.

Eventually they both fell asleep, Sara still in his arms, feeling protected and safe.

* * *

Thanks again to all of you who have been reviewing. I really appreciate it. 

But if you think that this was the end, guess again.

There is more to come. Don't worry. I am having trouble uploading my next chapters, probably a little glitch in the system, but hopefully it'll be fixed soon.

The next chapter will be up real soon. It'll be a doozy.

Until then, take care!


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, Sara found herself in her bed underneath the covers. She couldn't remember how she got there, but then remembered last night's events. "He probably decided to leave and moved me in here." She thought. "But again, I remain alone."

"Good morning." Grissom said, startling Sara.

"Grissom, you're still here?" Sara asked.

"Unless your talking to my twin, then yes." He said, carrying in a coffee mug for each of them. After sitting down on the bed beside her, he handed her the mug, which she, thankfully, took.

"This is great, Griss, thanks." She said and took a sip of the coffee.

"Not a problem. Breakfast will be done soon."

Sara couldn't believe it. She smiled and her eye brows raised. "You never cease to amaze me."

"It's what I'm known for. Not being able to figure me out." He winked. "Come on." He extended his hand and stood up. Sara took his hand and took a sip of her coffee as she stood.

"You tell no one about how I look just waking up." She smirked.

Grissom chuckled. "Not to worry. You just can't tell anyone that I cook."

"Deal."

Walking into the dining room, the scent of home made blueberry waffles overcame Sara' senses.

Seeing how she hadn't eaten much in the past few days, she was grateful. He walked into the kitchen and made their plates. The table was already set, forks, knives, napkins, and orange juice sat on the table. She turned around and looked at him, completely shocked.

"You did all this? Why?" She asked.

"I'm not doing this to say that I feel sorry for you. You've been through a tragic ordeal in your life and there's no way of changing it. Do I wish that it never happened to you? Of course. But it makes you a better person by growing and learning from it. You have more knowledge and compassion within you than most people have, because you've experienced it and you know how they feel. It makes admire you even more." He placed the food in front of her and in front of his chair and took a seat.

"Thank you, Griss." She kissed him on the cheek and proceeded to eat her meal.

Grissom smiled and started to eat his food.

* * *

After eating and cleaning up, Grissom went home to take a shower and do his daily routine. He had called in late to work, Eckley was not too happy. 

Sara hopped in the shower, letting the warm water cascade down her body, soaking up the heat. She felt as though a huge weight had been lifted from her chest and she could finally relax. It felt good to her to know that someone she cared about, cared for her as well.

As she got out of the shower, she heard some rustling around in her living room. She put her bath robe on. "Maybe Grissom forgot something." She said and walked out.

"Hey Grissom, what'd you forget?" As soon as she stepped out a hand covered her mouth. She screamed into the cloth, struggling against the person. Soon she saw the world become a dim and felt very, very tired. She could no longer fight back, her body feeling limp. She tried holding on, but she couldn't and fell unconscious.

* * *

I can not thank you all enough for all the feedback. It's been making me write a lot faster. I have more inspiration. :)

I know that this chapter was short, but I already have the next chapter written. In order for me to post it though, I wouldlike honest criticism. I know that some of you aren't going to like where I decided to go with this story, but bare with me, please.

The next chapter will be up soon!

Take care, all. :)


	7. Chapter 7

"Cody if you tell us right now, we can lower the years you spend in jail." Brass said in the interrogation room. Grissom was now sitting at the table, no longer with a pad of paper. His hands were clasped together, waiting impatiently. This case meant as much to him as it did Sara, and he would do anything, whether it was illegal or not, to get this man to talk.

"No, I don't rat out my boys." Cody replied calmly. "You can ask me until you are blue in the face. You suckers aren't getting anything out of me. I know these mind games you play. My time won't be lowered. You're just trying to get me to talk. Believe me, I've been through these things since I was a juvenile."

"Cody, your boy screwed up. He isn't your boy anymore. He didn't clean up, he left your print at the crime scene. Basically, he turned you in." Brass stated.

"No! He wouldn't do that. We take care of each other." Cody said, starting to get angry.

"We'll let you sit on this for an hour or so, and then we'll come back and see if you're ready to talk."

Brass motioned for the police officer to take him back to his jail cell. Grissom stood up and followed Brass out into the hallway.

"I think we've got him. We just give it a little time to boil in his brain and then we'll get a name."

"I'm going to head back to the lab. Call me as soon as you hear something." Grissom said and left.

Getting into his car, he pulled out his cell phone and dialed Sara's number. It rang a few times, and as he pulled onto the road her voice mail answering service played.

"Hi, you've reached Sara Sidle. I am not able to answer my phone at the moment, but if you leave your name, number, and a brief message, I will be sure to get back to you as soon as possible. Take care!" Beep.

"Hey, Sara. It's Grissom. We still haven't gotten anything out of Cody, but I'm going back over there in an hour. If you get this message before then, I'll be there to pick you up and you can come with me. Brass think's he'll cave in and give us the second name. I'll try back in a little bit. Talk to you later. Bye." He closed his cell phone and rested it by his stick shift and continued his way to the lab.

* * *

When Sara regained consciousness, her head felt heavy and pounded. It took her eyes a few moments to adjust to the dark room. It smelled musty and she heard dripping all around her. She immediately remember what had happened. She remembered stepping out of the shower, but couldn't remember if she saw the person who attacked her.

It didn't take her long to realize that her limbs were tied to something and her mouth was taped over. Panicking, she tugged at the restraints, trying to free herself, but they didn't budge.

"My, my. You're awake." She heard a deep voice from across the room.

She froze at the sound of his voice. 'This can't be happening again. Please, let this be a dream.' She said.

All of a sudden she couldn't see, the light blinding her. Three fog lights hung directly above her head. When her eyes became used to them, she looked around. She didn't see anyone, but realized that she was strapped down on a rickety, torn up bed. Looking across the room she noticed the dripping sound she heard was blood. She nearly lost her breakfast at the sight she saw. A woman was hanging on the wall, her arms, legs, and neck fastened into shackles. She was naked from head to toe, blood dripping into a pool on the floor. Sara could tell that she was dead, for there was no rising and falling of her chest.

"Like what you see?" The man asked. He was still nowhere in sight. "Good, because that is exactly how you are going to die…when I'm threw with you."

Sara started to scream and tears started collecting on the bed around her. This was real. She was going to die.

The guy laughed as he heard her screams.

"Oh, come now, dear. You should have known that this was going to happen. I mean, after all, no one treats my boy Cody like that and gets away with it. You mess with him, you deal with me after. It's that simple." Sara saw a figure appear before her and he took off his mask. Her eyes grew wide. "It's good to see you again, Sara. But this time, I'll make sure you're dead."

Her screams filled the room and she tugged again at the restraints.

"Aw, you're not pleased to see me? I'm surprised you haven't heard anything over that police scanner of yours. I broke out of jail a few months ago, Sara. I hitch hiked my way here and I've been watching you since. My boy Cody and I came up with this plan that he would rape and torture a woman, and I'd finish her off. But I changed my mind. Instead, I left her barely alive so that you would get attached to her, and when she died it'd be more traumatizing for you. I knew you'd get that case. You're normally the one who receives them. Ironic, isn't it?"

Sara stopped struggling against the restraints, her body too tired to do much of anything.

"That's a mighty fine looking man you had at your apartment last night, my dear. Too bad he won't ever get to see you again. Maybe, just maybe I should send him a little token of my gratitude for keeping you safe until I got you." He moved over to her and opened her robe up. "Ah, this shall do nicely." As he moved his hand closer to her, she thought she was going to be sick. He tore her necklace off and held it in his hand, examining it. "Very nice." He laughed. She sobbed until the tears no longer came, and she was left numb.

"I'll return my dear. And when I do, the real fun begins." He smirked, turned the lights off, and vanished.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews everyone. :)

Love the feedback.


	8. Chapter 8

Grissom pulled into the parking lot at Sara's apartment. Her car was parked in her driveway, so he tried calling to see if she was ready. When she didn't answer, he walked inside to her door.

"Sara, it's Grissom." He knocked. After waiting a minute he knocked again.

'Probably went out to get some fresh air. No big deal.' He thought and left.

* * *

Arriving at the precinct, Grissom saw Brass standing outside. His skin looked a few shades lighter. Grissom turned the engine off and walked up to him.

"What's up? Are you okay?" Grissom asked.

"No, Grissom. I have some bad news." Brass reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a tiny envelope. He reached inside and pulled out the necklace. He held it up and showed Grissom.

The blood drained from Grissom's face. "That's Sara's." Grissom said. "What happened? Where is she?" He took the necklace from Brass.

"We don't know. This envelope was sent to us, no return address. It did contain a letter though, I sent it to the lab to check for prints. I put a rush on it. We should be hearing something soon."  
"What did it say?" Grissom asked.

"It was to you., saying something like a thank you for watching over her until he could get her back." Brass said. "Does that make sense to you, at all?"

"Oh my- Damn it!" Grissom cursed.

"What is it?"

"It's the same guy who attacked her before."

"She was attacked before?" Brass asked shocked.

"Yeah, eight years ago. Damn it, she just told me about it last night. Of all the things that could happen…" He trailed off.

"Listen, Grissom. Chances are he's in the system and a report was filed. Did she tell you a name?"

"No."

"Alright, I'll get on the case. Go to the lab and see if there are any prints on the letter." Brass ordered and walked inside.

Grissom couldn't believe it. Things were just starting to clear up for her and making sense and then it happens again. And chances are the second time he may not let her live. He felt sick to his stomach, but he knew that if he lost his nerve he wouldn't be doing Sara any good, as he continued on his way he tried remaining calm.

* * *

Greg was beside himself. He couldn't believe that Sara had been kidnapped. She had always been there for him when he needed her, and now when she needed someone, he couldn't be there for her.

"Greg, did you find any prints?" Grissom asked putting his car keys in his pocket.

"No, it's clean." Greg sighed.

"Damn it."

"Have you read it yet?" Greg asked.

"No, may I see it, please?" Greg handed to the note to Grissom.

'Hey there, pal. I'm sending you this necklace as a token of my deepest gratitude for watching over my dear Sara until I could break out of jail. Don't worry, we're going to have some fun. Oh, and you will be able to see her again. Not alive, but I'll be sure to return her when I'm through. Thanks again. Say hello to Cody for me.'

"That rat bastard. I'm going to kill him." Grissom sad, his fist clenched.

"Did Brass get a name yet?" Greg asked.

"No, but he's going to look for Sara's medical record and her complaint and try to find him." Grissom replied. "I'll be back, I need to go sit down." He walked into the lounge where he found Catherine.

"Hey, how are you holding up?" She asked making a cup of coffee.

Grissom sat on the couch and looked at her. "How do you think? We have no leads, that asshole Cody isn't giving us anything, and while we sit here with our heads up our asses, he's tormenting her."

"Grissom, we'll find her." Catherine said, moving to sit at the table.

"It may be too late." Grissom replied with a sigh.

"Don't think that way. We're doing everything that we can."

"Well she's not here, is she? We're not doing enough." He started feeling a head ache coming on.

"Well, then let's think. What do you know so far?"

"All I know is that this is the same guy who did this to her a few years ago." He replied.

"Where did he take her to the last time?"

"It was in San Francisco. He took her to an alley. That's all I know."

"Okay, well where was Sadie Carlson found?" Catherine asked.

"She was found in an alley in Goodsprings. But it wasn't where she was abused. There wasn't much blood there. She was moved." Grissom replied.

"Okay, so we're most likely looking for an abandoned place, more than likely close. These kinds of people like to stay where they feel most comfortable."

Grissom and Catherine went into another room where they found Nick.

"Nick, can you get out the map of Goodsprings?" Grissom asked. Catherine put down her coffee and moved over to the large table in the middle of the room.

Nick brought the map over and they spread it out. "Okay, here's Goodsprings. There's a population of about one hundred people. It's a small town, and there's a ring of abandoned buildings right around here." He drew a circle on the map with a pencil, covering about twenty miles.

"Okay, let's get Brass on the phone and we'll get a search party going. Nick, you and Warrick get this half, Catherine, you're with me on the other half. First clues to seeing anything let me know."

Catherine called Brass. "We think we may have a lead. Get a search party and meet us in Goodsprings." She hung up her phone and turned to Grissom. "We need to go to Sara's apartment and get something of hers that smell like her for the dogs."

"Alright. Nick, go tell Warrick what's going and we'll meet you there."

* * *

The next chapter will be up shortly.

I hope you guys and girls are still liking it, though I'm not so sure since I haven't been getting much feedback. To those of you who have been giving feedback, I thank you. )


	9. Chapter 9

The door slammed and the lights lit up the room. Sara woke up instantly and looked around, not seeing him, but noticed that the woman was gone. Suddenly he appeared in front of her.

"Rise and shine sleepy head. In an hour, you'll wish you were dead." He laughed madly.

Sara tried talking through the tape, fear burning in her eyes.

"Ah, would you like to say something?" He tore the tape from her mouth, causing her head to turn left. "What do you have to say?" He asked.

"Why- why are you doing this?" Sara asked.

"It's what I do. I see it as a…hobby." He replied.

"You know, you don't have to do this. If you let me go, I swear I won't tell anyone." Sara pleaded.

He laughed lightly. "Oh yeah, that's why I was put in prison the first time, right? If I remember it correctly, you even told that pretty boy you had in your apartment last night."

Sara's expression was of confusion of how he'd known.

"I broke into your apartment when I found out where you lived. I put cameras and microphones in all the ceilings. I know every little thing you do when you're at home. And let me tell you, you should be thanking me for killing you tonight. Your life is full of misery. You have nothing to live for. So, basically, I'm doing you a favor."

"Doing me a favor? I love my life, I wouldn't have it any other way. Please, just let me go. Please!" Sara cried.

"Um, let me think about it…. No." He moved over closer to the bed. Sara's body tensed up, waiting for the worst. "Shall we begin?" A devilish grin was plastered on his face.

"No, please, don't do this!" Sara cried as he got onto the bed.

Disregarding her last plea, he removed her bathrobe, tossing it near the doorway. Sara moved around, trying to get away from him, but the restraints remained on her limbs. Sara cried out and he tormented her breasts, slapped her across the face, and violated her most secret area. He was right, she did wish she was dead.

* * *

"Grissom! I think I've found something!" One of the officers shouted over to him. They were on one of the last abandoned warehouses, and were losing hope that they'd find Sara.

Grissom and Catherine ran over to where the officer stood and looked down. There was a floorboard out of place.

"Let's get a crowbar over here!" Catherine ordered.

Another officer ran over and handed it to Grissom. He tore at the floorboards, and then he saw her. Immediately he threw the crowbar on the ground. She was about five feet underneath, wrapped up in a blanket. Catherine took pictures quickly and then moved out of the way and let Grissom pull her out. He gently laid her out and paused a moment before removing the blanket from her face.

Everyone inhaled sharply, shocked.

"Grissom?" Catherine asked. When he didn't respond, he moved her hand onto his shoulder. "Grissom, we'll find her, I promise."

"Everyone get back to looking!" Grissom shouted and stood up. The coroner moved over to the woman and started his routine.

Grissom walked at a fast pace over to where he was before he was interrupted. Sweat was pouring down the sides of his face. He could feel the blood coursing through his veins.

Catherine jogged up to him. "Grissom, please, just stop for a second." Catherine placed her hand around his arm and turned him towards her. She could see the anguish in his eyes.

"Grissom, she's going to be okay. I can feel it."

"Catherine, you know the longer she's with him, there's more of a chance of her already being….being dead."

"But we can't think like that, Grissom. I can tell you right now that she will be fine. We're going to find her."

"I hope you're right." They continued their search.

* * *

Sara didn't know how much longer she'd be able to hold on for. He was done the first stage of torment and had moved onto the next stage. He took out his knife and trailed it along her side, not yet cutting into her skin. There were no more tears to cry. She just laid there, defeated, exhausted beyond belief. So this was how it was going to end.

Seeing her glossed over eyes, and expressionless face, he pierced her skin with the knife and dragged it from underneath her left breast to her hip bone. This made her cry out in pain. She could feel her blood already soaking the sheet around her. Next he held the blade at her throat and lightly trailed it from the bottom of one earlobe to the next.

He continued to cut into her, and soon the world around her got darker and she could no longer stay awake.

"Grissom, this is it." Catherine said. "Nick and Warrick have searched all others. This has to be it." They worked their way from downstairs to up. Suddenly they heard some shuffling around and they motioned for the police officers to come and pointed to the door in front of them. On the count of three, they broke the door down and saw him hovering over Sara. They shot him in the shoulder, causing him to drop the knife and roll over onto the floor.

Grissom went by Sara's side and held her head in his hands, caressing her cheek. "Sara, honey. It's Grissom, please wake up." Getting no response, he felt for a pulse. It was weak, but still there. He turned his head around. "We need an ambulance!" He shouted and then turned back to Sara.

"Sara, sweetie, please wake up. You can't leave me now. Not after all of this." Tears pooled his eyes, and a single one fell onto Sara's cheek. She stirred.

"Grissom?" She asked weakly.

"Yes, Sara, it's me. You're going to be okay."

'I'm so- so tired. It hurts." Her breathing was shaky and she had trouble breathing.

"The paramedics are going to be here any second. Just hold on." Grissom took hold of her hand and kissed it. "You hold on, you hear?"

Sara nodded weakly. Just as soon as she nodded, the paramedics showed up and they put a collar around her neck. They moved Grissom aside so they could do their work and placed her on a gurney.

"Can I go with her?" Grissom asked as they moved down the stairs.

"We need to work on her, there won't be enough room." One paramedic replied.

"Grissom, come with me. We'll follow." Catherine said and pulled him away. They followed closely behind the ambulance the entire time.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: It's been a few years since I have updated this. Hopefully you guys like it. More to come!

* * *

The room was silent aside from the beeping of the monitor and a couple of chocked back sobs. The room was getting dimmer as the sun faded away, the last ray of light shining itself on her face, which was a mixture of blacks, blues, and purples, sutured lacerations, and swelling. Tubes were running in and out of her body in various places, something that was hard for the investigators to see.

Grissom remained in the doorway, watching as Nick, Warrick, and Catherine surrounded her body. Catherine whimpered as she leaned her head on Nick's shoulder. He instinctively wrapped an arm around her waist, trying to give her the comfort that they all needed.

Not knowing what to do, Grissom just stood there. He was numb, for all the tears he had in his body were shed yesterday when he found out that Sara was in a coma and they didn't know if she'd come back. He, Catherine, Warrick, and Nick all vowed to visit Sara everyday until she woke up; if she woke up.

"Sara," Catherine took her hand, "please wake up. Don't leave us. I know we haven't had the best past, but we finally started getting along recently and it allowed me to see what an amazing, beautiful, kind hearted, strong woman you are, and I don't want to let you go." She placed Sara's hand at her side and leaned down and gently placed a kiss on Sara's forehead. "I love you." Catherine hugged Nick, Warrick, and then walked over to Grissom. She stood there for a moment, looking into his glossy eyes, knowing that even though it may seem to others that he was staring her in the eye, he was really staring into oblivion.

"Grissom… I-"

"I will be fine." Grissom cut her off, his face void of all emotion, voice monotone, and eyes still glossy. Catherine nodded, squeezed his hand, and walked around him to go home. He must have been his trance for some time, because when he finally came to, both Nick and Warrick had already left and the moon was high in the sky, shining it's bright light on Sara's face.

He was afraid to go near her. Afraid that if he touched her, she might break. She looked so fragile, so vulnerable. It broke his heart. This was unlike all the other times he'd seen her vulnerability because even when she broke down, she always bounced back and was the same strong Sara everyone knew and loved. But now seeing her laying on the hospital bed, he was afraid that her will to live would dwindle away and she'd give up.

Walking up to her slowly, he touched her hand, which seemed so delicate in his, and leaned down to her ear. "Sara, honey. Can you hear me?" He paused, not knowing what to say. "I know you are in there somewhere, and I also know that you don't give up. Fight, Sara, as hard as you can. Come back to us…back to me. I can't go through life without you. I love you." Tears were now flowing down his cheeks, and he brought her hand to his lips and kissed them. He turned around and grabbed a chair. Sitting down, he laid his head on her bed next to her hip and held onto her hand and he cried himself to sleep.

* * *

"Get these over to the lab." Grissom said to one of the field agents. It'd been nearly two weeks since Sara slipped into a coma, and with each passing day his hope of her waking up was fading. The only thing keeping him going was work. He threw himself into countless hours of overtime, feeling the need of some type of normalcy. Only when he visited Sara did the realization of reality hit him and it was becoming unbearable. With a sigh, he wiped his brow with his sleeve and walked to his car when his phone rang. He reached into his pocket and looked at the number. A painful chill shot throughout his body when he realized it was the hospital. He hadn't received a phone call from them since he found out she slipped into a coma and he feared the worst.

"Hello?" He answered, voice shaky.

"Hi, Mr. Grissom." A female voice replied. "I am just calling to inform you that Ms. Sidle has opened her eyes." She beamed.

Relief replaced the chill and he finally took a breath that he hadn't realized he was holding. "That's great news! How is she doing?"

"Well, the doctor said in a few minutes we'll be removing the tube. She's still very weak, and seems confused, so we were wondering if you could come down here and explain everything. It's clearly visible that you two are close, and we think it'd be best if you filled her in."

"I'll be right over!" He didn't even say good-bye to the nurse, didn't think of telling anyone that he was leaving his shift. All he could think about was getting to the hospital.


End file.
